soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Téa Delgado
| image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = Pajarito (by Tomás) | alias = | gender = Female | born = (1972) (39) | died = | death cause = | occupation = Attorney | title = | residence = 1970 LindbrookStated September 6, 2012 Llanview, Pennsylvania | family = Delgado | parents = Leon Delgado Anna Delgado | siblings = Tomás Delgado Anna Rosa Delgado Delmonico Delgado | husband = Todd Manning (1997–98, 1998–99) Ross Rayburn (2002–09) Victor Lord, Jr. (2009, 2010—) | romances = Kevin Buchanan Andrew Carpenter John Sykes R.J. Gannon | children = Danielle Manning Victor Lord III Sam Manning (step) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Maria Delgado | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews =Roseanne Delgado Baz Moreau | cousins = Enrique Delgado | relatives = | species = }} Téa Francesca Lord (née Delgado, previously Manning and Rayburn) was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. She was portrayed by Florencia Lozano from January 27, 1997 to March 2, 2000. Lozano briefly returned to the series from May 14 to September 17, 2002. Lozano's final run commenced on December 5, 2008, and she remained with the series through its final episode on January 13, 2012. Backstory Storylines 1997–2002 Attorney Téa comes to Llanview after being contacted by Carlotta Vega to represent her son, Antonio who is has been accused of Carlo Hesser's murder. Téa helps clear Antonio while romancing Kevin Buchanan. She attracts the attention of resident bad boy, Todd Manning who hires her to defend Alex Olanov. Todd develops feelings for Téa following her break up with Kevin while she shares an apartment with Rachel Gannon. When Todd's ex-wife, Blair Cramer ends up in a coma, Todd offers Téa five million dollars to marry him so he won't lose custody of his daughter, Starr to Blair's aunt, Dorian Lord; they marry in the summer of 1997 and gain custody of Starr. Téa realizes she is falling for Todd, but he is afraid to be intimate with her. Téa turns to Andrew Carpenter and then unsucsefully tries to seduce Todd and he puts her out, naked. At the last minute, Téa decides against having sex with Andrew due to her feelings for Todd. They reconcile only for Todd to be accused of the murder of Georgie Phillips. After Todd holds the other suspects hostage, he escapes jail and attempts to make love to Téa who rejects him and thanks to his lawyer Sam Rappaport, Todd opens about being molested as a teen by his adoptive father, Peter Manning. After he is arrested, Todd begins faking DID to avoid jail time and Téa falls for the act; the couple remarries in November 1998 only for Todd's schemes to be revealed at the wedding reception when Starr accidentally plays a tape where he confesses to faking DID. Todd traps Téa in their "honeymoon" room in an attempt to explain, but she rejects him. The room catches fire, and Todd barely rescues her. As Todd is about to leave town, he tries to convince her to come with him but she refuses. Téa files for divorce soon after. Todd returns in early 2000 set on leaving with Téa. He comes clean about his most recent schemes including shooting her boyfriend, R. J. Gannon. Realizing how much he loves her, Téa finally agrees to leave with him. Todd returns in June 2000 without Téa claiming she left him and reunites with Blair. Téa returns in 2002 and Todd still hasn't forgiven her for leaving him. Meanwhile, Téa goes to Hawaii to warn Blair of Todd's attempt to kidnap Starr and their son Jack. Blair manages to escape with the children while Todd and Téa are shipwrecked on a deserted island along with Todd's accomplice Ross Rayburn. Todd and Ross struggle to win Téa's heart. However, Todd gives up and tries to leave when he witnesses Téa and Ross kissing. Téa admits that she only loves him and they make love and attempt a relationship only for Téa to realize he still loves Blair. Though she is hurt, Téa gives Todd her blessing to reunite with Blair and Todd leaves them stranded on the island, though they are later rescued. 2008–12 Téa returns on December 5, 2008 to visit Todd, who is incarcerated due to imprisoning an amnesic Marty for months. Téa begs him to let her help him, but he refuses. Todd eventually changes his mind, but Téa has an ulterior motive for returning to Llanview. She seeks to prove her other client, Ray Montez, had been framed for the murder of his first wife by the real killer, his second wife Vanessa (the real killer later turns out to be Ray's daughter, Lola. Téa goes head-to-head with Nora in court, forcing Marty to admit on the stand she had not been literally held against her will. All the charges are dropped, but a furious Starr announces to the court her father had admitted to her his plan to steal her baby after birth before she could give it up for adoption. With Starr and corrupt nurse Lee Halpern as witnesses, the case seems solid. However, first Téa plays upon Starr's worsening guilt over sending her own father to prison. Starr ultimately changes her testimony. She changes her mind about testifying against her father. Next, Téa finds Todd standing over a murdered Lee in his own house; believing he did not kill Lee, Téa tells the police she killed Lee in self-defense. The police do not believe Téa to be guilty of the murder. With all evidence lost, Todd is cleared. With the threat of prosecution removed Todd finally confesses to Marty and Starr his crimes against them. At Llanview's Go Red Ball, Todd and Téa get into a six-way altercation with John McBain, Blair, Marty, and a mysterious man named Wes Granger, a friend of Brody Lovett, and who Marty has been staying with for the past few days. During the brawl, Wes pulls a knife on Todd. Later that night, Wes is found dead beside Marty, and she is accused. Although Marty is charged, it is also thought Todd may be the true killer. Next, when Blair is found stabbed in her shower, Todd is arrested, as he was the first to find her. When Téa has become sick of Todd supposedly involved in every crime that comes up and of feeling she currently ranks third in comparison to Todd's former lovers (Blair and Marty), she quits as his lawyer. Téa accepts Dorian's offer to represent Blair, who has just awoken from a coma, in a custody battle against Todd. She comes up with the "ultimate plan" — to get John to marry Blair to keep the kids away from Todd. The plan is successful in court. To get his kids back, Todd comes up with a plan to seduce Téa. He offers himself to her sexually. If Téa helps him get his kids back, he will be her sex slave. Although she turns him down, Todd is successful in getting her to have sex with him weeks later. Afterward, Todd thinks this signifies Téa's willingness to help him in his custody battle against Blair. Téa, however, reveals she has just "played" him and will not help him in exchange for sex. The next day, Todd learns John has been arrested, and heads to court to use this turn of events to win back custody of his kids. Téa stalls Todd with a kiss and tells him she is just trying to keep him from getting to the judge. They have sex in the empty courtroom. Marty walks in afterward and points out the fact that Téa sleeping with her client's enemy makes it look like they are "in this together". Téa is upset when Todd runs after Marty, so she uses R.J. to make Todd jealous. It works. She and Todd end up sleeping together after Téa's date with R.J., and again on the morning of Todd and Blair's custody trial. In May 2009, Powell Lord turns out to be the serial killer suspected of most of the recent town murders and Blair's stabbing. He and Rebecca Lewis, kidnap Todd, Blair and Téa. In a boiler room of the chosen kidnapping site, Blair and Téa believe they will die. Due to this, they reveal to each other Todd is the love of both their lives. Téa has an even deeper secret to tell Blair. Blair passes out before Téa can reveal it. Powell is soon killed. They later survive the kidnapping. Todd and Téa become especially close; but in June 2009, Téa walks in on Todd and Blair having sex in the cabana of Dorian's house and breaks up with him. They later reconcile after her favorite singer is hired by Todd to win her back. In August, Blair suspects Téa is hiding something and hires Rex Balsom to investigate the time Téa was absent from Llanview. It is discovered she is married to Ross Rayburn, the man she and Todd had been deserted on an island with back in 2002. Ross seems to give Téa a divorce. Todd proposes marriage to Téa; Téa accepts. At their wedding in October, Todd recounts their relationship and says it has shown how they are meant for each other and he is truly happy with her. Téa says Todd never asked where she was for the six years she was missing from his life, but that does not matter now. She thanks Viki for being the reason she never truly gave up on Todd and says she is grateful to be a part of their family. After saying she loves them, she tells Todd how much she loves him as well and she never wants to lose him. Meanwhile, Blair is out to stop the wedding; she has the information Téa is still married to Ross. Despite her efforts, though, she fails as Todd and Téa are married and set out to start a fresh life together. Todd and Téa have a honeymoon night while Blair contemplates how to reveal to Todd his marriage to Téa is invalid. Though Ross had tried to stop her, Blair is eventually able to tell Todd about the marriage. Todd does not believe her at first, but does after making calls to check on the legalities. When Todd confronts Téa about it, he feels their relationship is over. As Téa suggests Ross and Blair must have somehow schemed to keep the divorce papers from being signed and she can sign them now and for Todd to give her another chance, Todd tells her no and it no longer matters. The trust they have developed between each other is now gone. Téa says they have been through worse together and can get through this, but Todd is "tired" of their struggles for happiness. He screams he fell in love with and became a better person for her but he now believes she is more "rot" than he is. Téa leaves heartbroken and sets off to confront Blair. Meanwhile, Ross and Blair are conversing. Ross implies Téa's actual deep, secret was not that she is still married to him but something else. Ross soon leaves. Blair and Téa argue over the matter. Blair wonders what Téa is truly hiding. Téa admits she has been hiding the fact she has a child; guessing Todd is the father, Blair tries to force Téa to tell him, but Téa accidentally pushes Blair out of her bedroom window. Téa reveals to Rachel she and Todd share a daughter named Daniella and she only found out recently with a DNA test. Téa, aboard a plane to London to meet up with her daughter, tells Eli Clarke her daughter is Todd's and not Ross's. Eventually, Todd learns of Danielle's existence and desires to be a part of her life. However, after witnessing Todd shoot Ross, Danielle wants nothing to do with him, putting Téa in a difficult position. For the sake of her daughter, Téa ends her romance with Todd, but tries to push her daughter and Todd to have some kind of relationship. Then, in May, 2010, Téa is diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, after collapsing in court. She conceals her condition from Danielle, trying not to worry her. She then goes to court to get Todd off, for the charge of pushing a pregnant Marty down a flight of stairs and causing her to miscarry, so Todd can care for Danielle after she dies. Then, as luck would have it, Blair learns of Téa's condition and, places their differences aside to be by Téa's side. On May 6, 2010 Blair and Téa have a confrontation that forever changes their prior relationship as enemies. Blair made a copy of Téa's medical records. She found out Téa was going to die of a brain tumor, so she invited Téa over to her mansion to discuss Téa's illness, apologize for how she has treated Téa in the past, and offer to help however she can. However, Téa is initially furious to find out Blair has copied her medical files, and threatens to sue Blair. Blair says Téa can fight her all she wants. Téa assumes Blair cannot wait for her to die, so she can return to her old flame, Todd Manning, but Blair says she has no intention of getting back together with Todd, and says she does not want Téa to die. Téa tries to push Blair away, even physically, but Blair fights to contain Téa, and Téa breaks down in Blair's arms. They cry together, and Blair tells Téa she will help however she can. Subsequently, Blair convinces Téa to seek medical treatment for her tumor, which Téa initially protests, but eventually gives in. Later, Blair invites Téa and Danielle over to get ready for prom with Danielle's older sister Starr. Blair and Téa spend some quality time together and bond once the kids leave for prom. Shortly thereafter, Blair takes Téa to her first radiation treatment. Several weeks later, Blair finds Téa passed out lying on the floor of her hotel room, and she gets her to the hospital. Blair promises to make sure Danielle is a part of her family, once Téa dies, and she comforts Téa. Weeks later, Téa calls Blair over to ask Blair to be Danielle's legal guardian in case something happens to Todd; Blair promises to always be there for Danielle. Blair and Téa share a goodbye with a montage of some of their history together. When Todd and Danielle learned of her condition, and upon learning it was fatal, they protested Téa is not trying to save herself. With the limited time they believe they have left, Téa and Todd re-marry for a fourth time. The next day, Téa tells Todd and Danielle she has checked herself into a hospice. She asks Blair to be a mom to Danielle. Days later, Téa arrives at the hospice St. Kitts and is looked after by Dr. Greg Evans and Shaun Evans. Téa supposedly dies on August 27, 2010. Todd and Dani fly over to St. Kitts to see Téa once more, but, once they arrive, they are told by Greg that Téa had died the night before. Todd and Dani return home to Llanview and go trough her belongings. Then Dani's friends and Todd's family pay their respects to Todd and Dani. Later, Todd receives a vase in the mail from St. Kitts with Téa's ashes inside it. Téa was later seen alive in a hospital room and Dr. Greg Evans attempts to tell Téa she is okay, but is stopped by Eli Clarke. Eli's threats of violence prompt Greg to prescribe Téa with drugs that produce similar side effects to brain tumors. Greg hatches a plan to kill Eli. When Téa wakes from her coma Greg tells her she is not dying. Annoyed with the many lies she has been told, Téa escapes from the clinic only to be kidnapped by Eli. Téa is shocked to learn Eli has also kidnapped Starr, Hope and Dani. Though Starr and Hope escape, Eli makes a ransom call to Todd and Blair. The police arrive to save Téa and Dani, but Eli causes an explosion in the warehouse. Following her ordeal, Téa later sleeps with Todd. In August 2011, it was revealed the man Téa was married to was actually Todd's twin brother Victor Lord, Jr. and the real Todd Manning had been imprisoned for the last eight years. When the truth is revealed, Téa assures Victor he is the man she loves even though he isn't really Todd Manning. The two make love. Victor is shot by an unknown assailant and later dies in Téa's arms. Téa believes Todd when he said he didn't kill Victor and defends him, Starr and her brother, Tomás. Téa gets Todd and Starr off and they are only sentenced to community service. In October, Téa thinks she might be pregnant with Victor's baby; a pregnancy test further confirms that Téa is indeed pregnant. On January 13, 2012, it is revealed that Téa's husband Victor Lord Jr. is alive and is secretly being held captive by Allison Perkins. ''General Hospital'': 2012 In May 2012, a heavily pregnant Téa arrives in Port Charles, New York to provide legal counsel to Starr, who had held mobster Sonny Corinthos at gun point. Téa quickly discloses that she was hired by Blair, who was unable to come herself due to Sam falling ill. She is quick to declare her hatred for Todd for having killed Victor. On June 1, the day of Starr's hearing, she collapses in the parking garage and is found by Todd, and goes into labor. Todd crashes their car off of the road during a rainstorm and delivers Téa's baby, a boy, in the rain. When the baby is born, he is not crying and Todd cannot tell if he is breathing, so he takes the baby and goes for help. Todd runs into Heather Webber and begs her to help, who in turn says the baby is unable to be saved. As Todd goes to return to Téa to deliver the unfortunate news, he discovers Sam Morgan lying unconscious with her own healthy newborn son nearby. As Todd attempts to return Sam's baby to her, Téa arrives and falsely assumes the baby is hers.Heather then leaves Téa's stillborn son in place of Sam's. Todd later returns Téa to Llanview with Sam's baby. Heather Webber arrives in Llanview in September 2012 at Téa's house, introducing herself as "Susan Moore." She offers to be a nanny for the baby. Téa is thankful and hires her. John later arrives in Llanview, and secretly takes a DNA sample from the baby after Sam's husband, Jason, begins to suspect that Sam's baby was switched with Téa's. The DNA results are a match, and John goes to Llanview to tell Téa the truth. However, before he can tell her, Téa realizes that the baby and her nanny are gone. When John tells her that "Susan" is really Heather, a mental patient who escaped from Ferncliff, Téa is shocked. When Téa finds out that Heather is in Port Charles, she heads to Todd's house. Todd pretends to get a phone call from his P.I. telling him where Heather is, and he and Téa leave to go find her. When they get there, however, they find John there with Port Charles Commissioner Anna Devane. Téa listens as John and Anna punch holes in Todd's story, but is too worried about "her baby." Anna then gets a phone call that Heather is at General Hospital, holding the baby hostage on the roof. John, Anna, Todd, and Téa all head to General Hospital. Téa wants to go be with "her son," but John stops her. Todd stays with Téa, while John and Anna confer about the situation. Téa overhears them saying Sam and Jason are on the roof with Heather, and wonders why they are on the roof with Heather and "her son." Téa tries to go to the roof, but Todd stops her. Téa watches in horror as Heather jumps from the roof with the baby in her arms. However, Jason manages to save the baby. Téa is relieved, and anxious to see her son, but is confused when Todd and Anna keep stopping her. Eventually, she runs inside, and Todd chases after her. She gets out of the elevator, and sees John with Jason, Sam, and the baby. When she goes to get him, John and Sam hold her back, and she becomes even more confused. When Sam and Jason walk away with the baby, Téa is furious and demands an explanation. John and Todd then explains to her that her baby died and the child with Sam and Jason is Sam's son. At first, Téa is in disbelief, thinking they're lying to her, but when John shows the DNA test that was run and tells her that the baby who died had hemophilia, a condition that's in Téa's family, Téa finally realizes her baby is dead. She goes to baby "Victor's" room, and tells Jason and Sam she won't take the baby away - she just wants to say goodbye. Sam agrees, and Téa says a heartfelt goodbye to "Victor." Afterwards, she leaves the room, and the hospital, in tears. Téa comes to the police station after Todd is arrested in connection to the baby switch. Téa asks him flat out if he had anything to do with the switch. Todd denies it, but Téa warns him that if he did do this, he has hurt her more than he could ever have. She goes back to Llanview, but not before telling Starr about the suspicion surrounding Todd. Téa is shown in Llanview again with Blair, when Todd arrives with Carly Corinthos and Skye Quartermaine. Carly and Skye claim that Tomás is actually an international arms dealer named Lorenzo Alcazar. Blair calls Tomás to come home, but a CIA agent shows up, saying Tomás has left for another mission. Téa leaves with Blair and Skye to find Tomás. 2013 In the online revival of OLTL, Téa is still mourning the loss of her son, and finding it hard to focus on life. However, that evening, while attending the opening of Blair's new nightclub Shelter, Dani passes out and has to be taken to the hospital by Todd, Blair, and Téa. There, Téa finds out that Dani has been taking OxyContin pills, which caused her to have an overdose at the club. Téa finds out Matthew knew, and yells at him for not telling her. However, Todd then yells at her for not realizing Dani was using. As Téa is arguing with him, Victor comes in and pushes Todd away from Téa. Téa reunites with Victor. When Dani comes home later, she makes it clear that she feels like Téa has just been ignoring her. Victor finds the nursery, and Téa tells him about their baby and the switch. When Dani comes home after partying late at Shelter, Téa is furious, but Dani says she was not using. Téa makes it clear to Dani that she's going to be paying more attention to her. References External Links Category:One Life to Live characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Lord family Category:Fictional lawyers